Kirby Wiki talk:Superstar Arena
This is where ideas are submitted for battles. Please read and adhere to the rules before submitting an idea. Rules: *The two combatants should have at least one similarity in terms of theme, enemy type, or ability. **Definitely the most important rule. A battle should have some meaning to it. So rather than suggesting things that aren't at all similar like "Chilly vs. Marx Soul", try something like "Blipper vs. Squishy". The theme there being aquatic enemies. Essentially, having a basis to the battle really does make it easier to vote on. *No team battles. **No. The ultimate battle isn't made up of 12 really popular/epic characters. Also, fanwork is not allowed, so please don't put it on the arena. *Don't determine how the battle will happen. **This is especially important. Don't spoil the idea, try to imagine who would win in your opinion rather than determining the outcome and opposing/not commenting at all. Your opposition with this reason will be regarded as invalid. Chilly vs. Burning Leo A snowman vs. a fireball. One with degrees below -3500, one with degrees above 3500. Who will win? Fire, or Ice? ParaGoomba 00:09, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Support #Looks like it may work. BNK [ |T| ] 04:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) #Cool idea!!!!!!!!! Sir_REX Strikes Back 02:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) #I like the whole opposites thing, and that they've won the fire and ice battles, so its kinda like a best of the elements thing--It's The Amazing Westman! 03:38, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #First, it's unbalanced. Second, Chilly already fought, and so did Burning Leo.-- Neutral #It MIGHT work, but at the same time, they give different abilities.-- Comments Um... where did you get the 3500 degrees thing? Did you just make it up?--It's The Amazing Westman! 03:34, September 25, 2010 (UTC) @starman- Nowhere does it say that they have to have the same ability--It's The Amazing Westman! 03:41, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Kabula vs. Kracko A battle in the sky!!! Who will win, Airship or Thundercloud??? Sir_REX Strikes Back 02:34, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Battle of the boxers! Boxin VS Knuckle Joe Anyone agree? Hiiii! - Thecakeofdestiny 20:11, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Support #Looks like it could work. BNK [ |T| ] 04:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) #Looks like it could, too. A cool boxing match. Sir_REX Strikes Back 02:29, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Comments Boomerang Battle Boomer vs Boomerang Poppy Bros. Jr.. The replacement for Sir Kibble that is not to be confused with Bomber, vs the Poppy Bros. Jr. with a boomerang. Stage: Green Greens -- Support #Cool. BNK [ |T| ] 04:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Comments I think it's cool go, Poppy! Hiiii! - Thecakeofdestiny 01:27, February 19, 2010 (UTC) metal guardian vs. heavy knight Both are large enemies that are tough. How will they do in a battle? --Mr boring 00:53, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Support #OK. BNK [ |T| ] 04:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Comments A fiery battle Hot Head vs Burning Leo Stage: Hotbeat -- Note: This battle has been approved, support and oppose votes for this to be the next battle are now closed. Support #Go for it Starman! You're the best! -Marx Devil >:) #BNK [ |T| ] 04:11, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Blade Knight vs. Sword Knight I suggested this quite a while ago and I'm sure nobody took it. No comments for similarity. -- Support # # Oppose Comments @Gamefreak: This fight should be effective by at least tomorrow. Make haste! BNK [ |T| ] 22:30, May 16, 2010 (UTC) :Got it! I'll archive the Arena tomorrow and make this one the new battle. -- Chomping battle Pacto vs Maw Stage: Ghost Grounds -- Support #sher BNK [ |T| ] 21:18, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Comments Whispy Woods v.s. King Golem 'Nuff said. Support # Genius. BNK [ |T| ] 01:10, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Oppose It's aready been done-Killer Bio Spark --'Anon's post has been stricken out and is thus invalid.' Neutral Comments Okay, are you just using "It's already been done" as another sentence for "I don't want this fight to happen"? Otherwise, you really need to start looking through the archives.-- Marx Vs. 02 Marx vs. 02 Ok, 2 of the BEST KIRBY BOSSES EVER DUKIN IT OUT, sure, marx has been used before and they are both final bosses, but who cares, the Earth would blow up at the sight of this battle, they also are both projectile spammers, they have cool wings, and they both have awesome battle themes, and they shall battle in the hyper zone Support #Hmm. Interesting. I LIEK IT! #WIN. I LIEK IT! Camwoodstock 01:24, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Oppose #First, it was Marx Soul that was already used, and the similarities are invalid.-- #'m0ar oppose' - Zero Two does not spam projectiles that much and the wings are a matter of opinion. Neutral #'Neutral leaning towards support' - It works, but the similarities are shaky and they don't appear in the same games. Comments @Starman - He's still Marx, but you have a point. @Timson - That's sort of the point of the Superstar Arena; opinion is actually valid. In the future, please be more open to ideas; in opinionated battles, users vote for a character, who, in their opinion, would win. Please stop trying to interpret who would win right off the bat. BNK [ |T| ] 06:23, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Moley vs. Mrs. Moley The mole from the Mirror World against the mole from Pop Star. Stage: Can be either Cabbage Cavern or Nature Notch -- Support #'Support' - This works. #Kind of odd matchup, but this works. BNK [ |T| ] 04:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) #Husband VS Wife = Devorce! As long as they're moles, it's okay with me. RatchetBanjoAndKirbyFan 06:01, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Comments Dark Mind`s 2nd Form V.S. Zero In The Hyper Zone Two Big Eyballs. One Battle. Only One Can Survive...WadddleDoo3000 13:25, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Support #'Support' - Sure. Oppose Neutral Comments Block faces I say that We do Grumples VS Two-Face. Camwoodstock 17:57, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Support #The reason its grumples and two-face is because they're like kabu, but these are less used Oppose Should I point out? Ones a Extra Game enemy, while ones a regular one. So Grumples will almost win every time. Basquecountry 23:23, August 16, 2010 (UTC) 7:22 PM, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Neutral :Neutral leaning towards oppose - Although this battle could work out, I'm shaky about the similarities, which are slim to none. They also appear in completely different games. Comments Please don't try to predict who will win. Your oppose with this reason will be regarded as invalid. Read the rules above. Overly time of darkness Nightmare VS Dark matter! Who will win? Stage: Marx soul's arena Camwoodstock 13:44, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Support #'Support' - I'm sure this has already been suggested multiple times, but meh. Oppose Neutral Comments Figth already happened, bro. BNK [ |T| ] 05:48, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :*Fight. And no, it never happened.-- Pyro Battles Efrite vs Boboo. They are from the same series, give out the same kind of ability, mid-bosses, and many others. Basquecountry 15:44, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Support #'Support' - Yep. Oppose #Bad matchup. BNK [ |T| ] 04:41, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Neutral Comments Yadogaine v.s. Mega Titan I'm not sure if this battle will work, but consider the reasons I put this up: 1. Both Yadogaine and Mega Titan are very hard to hit physically. Mega Titan, in fact, cannot be damaged at all. The only way to beat Yadogaine is to either abuse a glitch with the Hammer ability or use the Tornado or Hi-Jump abilities. 2. Both Yadogaine and Mega Titan are the fourth bosses of their respective games, and share a theme; the theme is mechanical enemies. 3. Similar to how Doc patrols Yadogaine, the Titan Head patrols Mega Titan. The only difference is that Doc does not rise from the wreckage. 4. The levels where they are found, Carrot Castle and Jam Jungle, have around the same geography outside (the theme being a forest) and mostly inside (the only difference is that Jam Jungle is more like Radish Ruins.) If this battle is posted, the arena will be, surprisingly, the Machine Planet Mekkai. Who's with me? Support #'Nominal Support' - As the nominator, I strongly support my idea. #Ok, sure.-- #Cool! Camwoodstock 15:24, August 18, 2010 (UTC) #Seems good, though I'm kinda tired of the Milky Way Wishes planets being suggested #Excellent. This fight should take effect in like 2 weeks or so. -- Oppose Neutral Comments The Mega Titan can be damaged lightly by attacks imbued with electricity, like the whip from Beam. Or are you saying that in this situation, wherein Yadogaine has no electric attacks, the Mega Titan cannot be damaged? BNK [ |T| ] 05:47, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yes. I am stating that in this situation, Mega Titan cannot be damaged. Part of the reason I chose Mekkai as the battlefield was because some of its floors are imbued with electricity, as well as the presence of Plasma Wisps. Mega Titan gets continually pushed by Yadogaine's huge size, giving Yadogaine a disadvantage; however, Yadogaine cannot do any damage. Before I suggested this battle, I needed to make sure it was fair. :Kinda seems like your overthinking a popularity contest. You dont have to justify the fight that much. It's The Amazing Westman! 01:55, September 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I always thought Mega Titan was the fifth boss, but oh well. Also, I found it rather easy to defeat Yadogaine via UFO. -- :Carrot Castle is the fifth world, but Mega Titan is the fourth boss because of Rainbow Routes lack of one.--It's The Amazing Westman! 22:30, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Bio Spark vs. Tac Thief vs. Ninja. Sneak and cut vs. Hide and steal. Hidden in darkness vs. hidden against the wall. Which of these sneaky warriors will win? These two would fight in The Moonlight Mansion, a great place for hide n' seek, except with killing each other rather than just finding each other! ParaGoomba 03:20, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Support #'Weak Support' - Although they are similar in terms of attack, they give different abilities; otherwise, it works to an extent. Oppose Neutral Comments This isnt a request, but... ...Looks like this place needed cleanup. Camwoodstock 15:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Hamster battle Rick vs. Pick! Arena: Cloudy Park Anyone agree? Camwoodstock 12:23, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Support Oppose Neutral Comments Block faces II Kabu VS Dekabu! Arena: Float islands Camwoodstock 17:18, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Support Oppose Neutral Comments